


Splashes of Color

by schuylerhamilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schuylerhamilton/pseuds/schuylerhamilton
Summary: The world was black and white for everyone, until they encountered their soulmate. Alexander Hamilton had had plenty of people say they first saw color when they were with him, but Alex never saw color until one cold night in December 1780.





	

Alexander Hamilton had never seen color.

He lived in a world that was black and white, which proved to be quite depressing after a while. His buddies would tell stories of them meeting their girlfriends and future wives, a look of excitement and wonder on their faces as they tried to explain a world of color to Alexander.

A world he'd realized he'd probably never see.

Alexander had resigned himself to what would most likely be a very painful death in the military, serving as George Washington's right hand man. He didn't care that he'd never meet his soulmate, that he'd never live quite so joyfully as his friends had. He lied to former girlfriends and boyfriends alike that he could see their color, that it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, when in reality he couldn't.

He felt bad, he really did. One day he'd tell them, the happy smile wiping off their face, soon turning into a face Alexander never wanted to see again. John Laurens had been the hardest to tell. He could see Alexander in color. It seemed John really loved him, and Alexander mourned his sudden death for years afterward, realizing how terrible it was of him to do that, to destroy a relationship that quickly. 

He would slink off, feeling terrible and knowing that he would never meet his soulmate.

Alexander wanted to be happy for his friends that found love, he really did. Whenever the army was camped near a town or a port, his buddies would make him attend the weekly balls and dances, hoping and reassuring him he'd find love as well.

He'd always come back to them alone, a look of sadness on his face.

So maybe that was why, on a cold night in December 1780, he didn't want to attend those dances. He almost didn't, actually, until those friends pushed him into the ballroom once again, and Alexander was staring at one of the most attractive women he had ever seen.

But she was in black and white. Just like the other women he'd met, but different almost, in a way he couldn't quite place. Her eyes widened, and a few minutes later Alexander was introduced to Angelica Schuyler, who quickly confirmed that he could see her colors, right? Because, she soon explained, she could see his. 

He quickly said sorry, he couldn't see hers, and his eyes drifted behind Angelica, where another very beautiful women stood, in a brilliant blue dress-

Wait.

Alex could see her colors. And she could see his, based on the look on her face, which was one of gentle surprise.

Angelica quickly noticed what was going on, and lead him over to the women, who introduced herself as Eliza, Angelica's sister.

And just a month later, when he asked for her hand in marriage, Alexander Hamilton decided he wasn't so hopeless after all.


End file.
